The Masked Retriever (2009 film)
The Masked Retriever is a 2009 American computer-animated action-adventure film produced by Splashinis Feature Animation and Nickelodeon Movies and released by Paramount Pictures on May 8, 2009. It is the 99th theatrical full-length feature film from Splashinis Worldwide Studios, and the fifth and final theatrical film adaptation of the merchandising intellectual The Masked Retriever property owned by Splashinis Worldwide Studios. The film is set in a huge legendary ancestral world of 70 feet (95 kft.), named Woovio, populated by humans and anthropomorphic creatures, where the Librarian Uniqua is invented to first become the masked retriever forever in order to find the new and gigantic city where the duo of brother guard animals Pablo and Tyrone ruled the city that is full of entertainment attacks, where the Masked Retriever is relieved to be the bravest, courage, legendary, mighty and extraordinary animal superhero in history. Plot In the huge and legendary human-animal ancestral world of Woovio, the Librarian Uniqua lives in a crazy yellow house that is owned by Old Resident Tasha. The Librarian Uniqua discovers the first lost mask in the forest and becomes the most extraordinary legendary masked hunting dog in the world. Then, Librarian Uniqua discovers a mask on the street, which leads him to dream of becoming the superhero too. Later, librarian Uniqua went to a crazy yellow docky house to tell a story with old resident Tasha about the epic origin of 10,000-year-old questions and riddles of Masked Retriever, which will lead Masked Retriever to become the hero of brave animals most brave legendary and extraordinary ever! Later, the Librarian Uniqua found Masked Retriever's outfit, using it, so it becomes The Masked Retriever forever, and then leaves the wild neighborhood full of old yellow houses in Old Falls populated by anthropophore insects with hippos as resident assistants, and He travels through an 80-foot high underground sending them through the night underwater, which leads the Masked Retriever to visit that night city, where he met Don Austin, who then warns him about the impending rule that set to learn stories about how they got here at the beginning. Later, the masked men recover convicts that the world needs it, but Don Austin cannot tell him. Later, the Masked Retriever then sends to create simulated missions by defeating non-existent spiritual enemies to rule the world, but the missions were no more true, so Guard Pablo and Guard Tyrone convince the Masked Retriever to When the masked retriever ruled the night city, Don Austin serves as his arch nemesis. Then, Guard Pablo and Guard Tyrone visit the Club Bar, full of entertainment of real humans dancing through bars of different beers. At the Bar Club, the army of the weaponal guards led by Don Austin attacked the beer bar club, but Guard Pablo and Guard Tyrone were assisted by Mr. Wilkinson and began attacking five of them, before to escape through the base of the basket. Therefore, guard Pablo and guard Tyrone condemn the masked retriever to talk to Soloaustin, a man who tells the story of a penguin war in the empty interior laboratory with massive city buildings that are destroyed for every quintal of the armed guards led by Don Austin, who told Soloaustin and wanted to turn humans into food through his own new human stake as a combination of ingredients between a human and vegetable race, thus leading to humanity to a delicious eternal end. The masked retriever then recruited guard Pablo, guard Tyrone and old resident Tasha for their help helping save humanity from being cooked by Don Austin and his fellow armed guard, because Don Austin is his arch nemesis, so he tells Old Resident Tasha about planning to cancel the new Human Stake. Guard Pablo then imagines that Don Austin has humans at the table to eat one of them. Then, the Masked Retriever and his friends visited the Human Stake factory where a witch was staying, making combinations of ingredients between humans and vegetables to mix and match them through a special human stake technology. Inside, the Masked Retriever then avenged Don Austin, his new arch nemesis, and her fellow armed weapon guards, by defeating him in a battle of 10 to 70 minutes, to cancel Human Stake and save humanity from being cooked once and for all. After the defeat of Don Austin, the Human Stake was officially canceled, and the night city recovered once again. The Masked Retriever and his friends returned to Old Falls, and everyone greets in which the Masked Retriever has become the most extraordinary and extensive legendary hero in history, and the Masked Retriever now thinks that he will be the Masked Retriever forever. Everyone greets when the screen moves away from Woovio through a vortex of dimension that fades and ends the movie. Development & Production On December 13, 1996, The Hunchback of Notre Dame wrote an 85-page tour entitled The Masked Retriever that deals with the Librarian Uniqua living in a neighborhood full of houses called Old Falls, and his dream of becoming The Masked Retriever forever visiting a night city to recruit the guardian of destiny to solve problems why Don Austin plans to make food become food under the Human Stack brand. Later, on September 13, 1998, Splashinis Animation Studios was sent to the roam adaptation to a theatrical feature produced by its sister division Splashinis Feature Animation that will premiere on December 13, 2002. Later, Allers consumes everything it has to do with the newest participation formations with Makul Wigert, who was in charge of producing The Masked Retriever through Splashinis Feature Animation from the writer of Disney's Beauty and the Beast Linda Woolverton who was in charge of writing the script of the film next to the cheerleader Kathy Zielinski, who wrote the story of the movie, with Allers writing the story for the movie. Will Finn, employer of Walt Disney Feature Animation, is poisoned as co-director, with Jennifer Blohm and Janice Burgess serving as co-producers alongside Don Hahn, who will be the artistic coordinator of the movie. On January 24, 2001, Splashinis Feature Animation delayed the release date of the film until December 15, 2006, and Splashinis Feature Animation lost the opportunity to destroy the concepts, model sheets, entertainment righouts, staff departures and movie staff meetings because of losing $ 150 million by providing new creativity effects with $ 700 million every day. On February 13, 2002, Splashinis Feature Animation presents the idea of Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies as the new computer-animated theatrical feature film by Paramount. On March 11, 2002, Splashinis Feature Animation delayed the film's release date until December 22, 2006, and officially announced The Masked Retriever on April 22, 2002 as its new computer-animated theatrical film, presenting a presentation of usual drawings and conceptual art, with more than 300 accessories, characters, locations, block pieces and playgrounds. Later, on June 24, 2002, Paramount Pictures agreed to the film's worldwide distribution rights, with the help of obtaining the newest distribution rights from 60 countries for its joint co-division (with Universal Pictures), United International Pictures, which distributes more than 300 films outside the United States, Canada, the English-speaking Caribbean and Puerto Rico. On July 7, 2002, Splashinis Worldwide Studios approves that Paramount Pictures wins the film's worldwide distribution rights, and on September 11, 2003, it was announced that Lashawn Tináh Jefferies, Jake Goldberg, Jordan Coleman, Gianna Bruzzese and Thomas Sharkey will play their roles again, with more than 60 voice actors joining the cast. On September 27, 2003, Splashinis Feature Animation did not say they would not be such to make the same transformation, but reveals that the Masked Retriever will be "like this forever," according to most employers at Splashinis Worldwide Studios. On January 11, 2004, Splashinis Feature Animation pursued further failures of the film, and on February 12, 2005, it finally postponed the film's release date until May 8, 2009, releasing six official trailers in June 2008, as of April 2009. On December 11, 2008, development and production was completed. Release The film made its world premiere at Paramount Theatre in Anderson, Indiana on May 1, 2009, and was theatrically released by Paramount Pictures on May 8, 2009. Accompained with the world premiere, the film was internationally released by United International Pictures in more than 60 countries worldwide on May 1 until 29, 2009 through select 30,000 worldwide theatres. Marketing Splashinis Worldwide Studios have produced the merchandising of the film from February to April 2009 and its division Splashinis Consumer Products made several merchandise agreements of The Masked Retriever with other companies for the 13 types of products linked when configuring the film will be released on May 8, 2009. From February 11 to May 26, 2009, Splashinis Consumer Products launches a series of comics (with Penny Farthing-Press), toys (with Mattel and BIMBO Mexico through its brands Marinela and Tia Rosa), notebooks, blanekts (with Providencia Coberturas), children's books (with Heroes and Villains Entertainment) and fast food toys (with McDonald's). Nestlé promoted the film internationally from February 11 until 18, 2009. On February 19, 2009, Splashinis Consumer Products signed an agreement with Penny-Farthing Press to publish seven children's comics based on The Masked Retriever, before signing another merchandise agreement on February 27 with British children's television networks, such as several Turner Broadcasting System's children's television channels (including Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network Too, Cartoonito and Boomerang) Disney Channel UK, Nickelodeon UK & Ireland, Kix!, CITV, Nick Jr. UK, Nick Jr. 2 and Nicktoons UK that will promote the film in the United Kingdom with the chance of gaining new cool action figures being prized through London from March to April 2009. From February 11 until February 20, 2009, Mattel released a set of The Masked Retriever-related toys. On February 26, Splashinis Consumer Products Netherlands, Splashinis Consumer Products Latin America, Splashinis Consumer Products Asia and Splashinis Consumer Products Nordic worked together to establish a fast-food agreement with McDonald's so that more than 4,000 McDonald's restaurants sell thirteen fast-food toys based on The Masked Retriever through Happy Meals. On February 28, Splashinis Consumer Products Latin America penned a merchandising deal with BIMBO Mexico to manufacture The Masked Retriever sticket sheets produced by Marinela and Tia Rosa through the set of eight Marinela and Tia Rosa products. On March 1, Splashinis Consumer Products penned a unique video game deal with Ubisoft to develop and publish The Masked Retriever video game adaptations for the Microsoft's Xbox 360 video game console, the Sony's PlayStation Portable handheld video game console and the PlayStation 2 video game computer entertainment system, and Nintendo's Wii and Nintendo DS video game systems. On May 5, 2009, a video game based on the movie, with the same name, published by Sega, was released in North America on Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2, Wii and Nintendo DS. The movie-based video game focused entirely on a two-player cooperative multiplayer mode that allows online entry and exit, as well as the offline multiplayer mode with 80 levels available across locations. The Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 and Wii versions were developed by Artificial Mind and Movement, while the PlayStation Portable version was developed by Savage Entertainment and the Nintendo DS version developed by 1st Playable Productions. The PlayStation 2, Wii, Nintendo DS and Xbox 360 versions were released on May 12, 2009 in Europe and finally on May 19, 2009 in Australia, marking one of the 100 video game adaptations of the Splashinis brand not to have a Japanese release due to the lack of Japanese video game marketing manufacturing of Splashinis Interactive and Splashinis Games, even most of the Splashinis Interactive/Electronic Arts-produced Ryan & Isabella video game series based on The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community, Splashinis Worldwide Studios Europe Limited's London-recorded film score partner. The PSP version was released on May 26, 2009 in Europe and Australia. The PC version was planned, but it was canceled. Merchandising ended in June 2009, after Splashinis Worldwide Studios and the rest of its assets were integrated into The Sam Loyd Company on May 17. Soundtrack A soundtrack album, known as The Masked Retriever: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was released by Varèse Sarabande on May 5, 2009, along with the video game adaptation to The Masked Retriever. The soundtrack includes 10 songs for The Masked Retriever, the pretending song Amor by Porta ft. Clara, The Masked Retriever's four 60-second cues, and the score composed by Danny Elfman. The 35-track, 86-minute score, composed by Danny Elfman, was contracted by Isobel Griffiths Limited (with assistant score contractor being Charlotte Matthews) and Splashinis Music Contracting Services, while being recorded at AIR Lyndhurst Studios, London and Abbey Road Studios, London together with the 100-piece London Session Orchestra conducted by Rick Wentworth and Metro Voices, led by Jenny O'Grady, in which The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community, Splashinis Worldwide Studios Europe Limited's London-recorded sixty-shot, longtime film score collaborator, contributed to the score, with over 124 characters being included through the Large Table Sheet of Characters, and the score for The Masked Retriever has been applied to the list of over 365 film scores collected through The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Film Industry List. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 1, 2009 by Paramount Home Entertainment, featuring bonus features such as behind-the-scenes video, 5 music videos inspired by the songs for The Masked Retriever, the 60-second video about the making of the music of The Masked Retriever, a challenge video, and a previews menu consisting of the four trailers of four upcoming Paramount films, four Splashinis-branded promotions of 13 types of products, and the promotional trailer of The Masked Retriever video game. See also *Paramount Pictures *Nickelodeon Movies *Splashinis Feature Animation *Woovio *The Masked Retriever Category:Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about aliens Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about teamwork Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures International films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Films directed by Roger Allers Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:2009 films Category:American films